A typical mapping or routing device (e.g., an in-car global positioning system (GPS), or a handheld smartphone device that includes a mapping software) can be used to display a map of a geographical area selected by a user, and provide routing information, such as driving directions that the user can follow to drive from a first geographical location (origin), to a second geographical location (destination).
In some instances, the routing information can include a graphical component (e.g., a graphical representation of a suggested driving route displayed in combination with a graphical map), coupled with a textual or audio component (e.g., directions to the user on how to drive in order to reach the destination, such as “Drive north on Broadway for a distance of one mile”, “Turn right at the corner of 37th Street”, or the like).
However, a problem with current mapping or routing devices is that they generally operate independently of a user's/driver's familiarity with a particular geographical area, and as such are not designed to adapt accordingly. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are designed to address.